Death's Disciple
by candykat101
Summary: When you fall for a Malfoy, certain things come with the territory, but was getting hunted by Deatheaters part of the deal?  Based off I'm Not The First But Hopefully I'm The Last. DracoXOC
1. Frustration

**A.N.: This story is based off I'm Not The First, But Hopefully I'm The Last. Same Characters; all you need to know is basically who they were, and the fact that Anya and Draco got together, and the fact of who the characters were. Violet=Anya's best friend. Marcus= Anya's Ex. Jetta= wolf Draco bought her. The rest you'll figure out. She's in sixth year, just so you know. The last story was deleted, because honestly the plot was everywhere I was completely uninspired and it was such a relief to hit the delete button, but instead of just taking it away from you guys I'm giving you a new one, so enjoy. Just a note, her 'gift' she had in the last story is not the same, I changed a lot of things with this story.**

"Draco! Where is my bracelet?" Her voice carried across the room. Draco looked up from his trunk and gazed around the room.

"There it is." He said, pointing towards the bureau. There glistening in the noon light was her bracelet that Draco had purchased for her.

She grabbed it and walked over to him, he clipped it on her wrist and pecked her on the lips. "Who's coming to the party tonight?" She questioned. Narcissa was throwing a party for her, it was her sixteenth birthday, and the night before they were heading to Diagon Alley to finish getting school supplies.

"Well you know Mum, she probably invited all of London." He muttered, Narcissa loved hosting parties. She'd use any excuse for one. And Anya's sixteenth birthday, was one of those excuses. She was to wearing the gray ball gown that Narcissa had bought her and Draco was to wear his tuxedo, she claimed it was to be a formal ball. Her dress was strapless with a sweetheart neckline, it had a tight bodice, that had one silver ribbon underneath her bust and another one a few inches down. It flared out at the hip-line, it was a ball styled bottom, that reached the floor. It had a darker gray on top of the skirt and lighter shades flared throughout.

"Great..I wonder did she happen to invite Violet?" She wondered out loud, as she played with the gems on her bracelet.

"She knows how close you two are.." He replied, trying to reassure her.

"Close?" She scoffed. "We haven't spoken all summer, she has been much too busy with Marcus." She rolled her eyes as she said his name.

Draco just shook his head and continued packing, he wasn't in the mood to have an argument with her about this. They had been dating for almost two years now, and he knew they fought more than they got along. But he knew what her personality was like, she was stubborn and wouldn't give up when she thought she was right. She finished putting what books she had in her bag. She looked at the clock hanging in her room, it said quarter to five.

She knew she should begin to get ready. So she muttered something to Draco about getting a shower. She grabbed two towels and headed to the bathroom, she sighed as she laid them on the sink. She looked in the mirror. Her reflection told it all, her hair was in messy curls, her face looked drained. Draco had been moody all summer, they had been arguing often enough. She hadn't seen her mother all summer, only caught a few glances of her. Her father was somewhere, just not close enough for her to see. The Dark Lord was more active now, and Anya could feel there was something coming. She turned the taps in the shower and once the water was warm enough she hopped in.

When she stepped out of the bathroom Draco had left the room. She sat down at the vanity in her towel and she began drying her hair. She heard the door open and close, she didn't look to see who it was. She felt hands wrap around her shoulder and a face with platinum blonde hair appeared in the mirror beside her, he kissed her cheek gently. He laid a necklace on the vanity and walked over and sat on her bed. "Draco you didn't buy this did you?"

"No.." She had a sigh of relief. "Mother bought it." She scowled.

"Why does your family insist on buying me gifts. I'm more trouble than I'm worth." She said, exasperated. She continued drying her hair. When she was done she turned around, Draco was sitting on the bed. Jetta was sitting as his feet as he patted her on the head.

"You're not any trouble Anya, my family enjoys spoiling you, just as much as I do. And you deserve all of it." He replied simply. His icy eyes met her green ones and he smiled. She returned it and then went to the closet. She could hear him come up behind her. He leaned over her shoulder and lifted the red dress off the rack.

"I don't see why Mum didn't buy you something red, you look unbelievable sexy in red." He said coyly.

"Maybe because she didn't want me looking unbelievably sexy, she wanted me to look proper." She replied, as she turned to look at him.

"I'd rather sexy." He said, placing the dress back on the rack and spinning her around. Her hand grasped the towel so it wouldn't fall. She slapped him on the shoulder and pushed him out of the closet.

"I have to get dressed, so go." She said, pointing at the door. When he pouted she giggled. "Go." She said again.

He sulked out of the room, Jetta close on his heels. Once he shut the door she went back to the closet, she took off the towel and pulled on the dress. She looked in the full length mirror. She sat at the vanity and put some make-up on. When she was finished she curled her hair and slipped on a pair of silver high heels. She made her way to Draco's room. He was in his tux, but was fumbling with his tie. She laughed and helped him. "When did you learn to do that?" He asked, straightening it out.

"My father taught me how to tie a tie. He said it was a nice thing for a young lady to know." She claimed, as she hooked his arm through his and they walked down the staircase. They were already people gathered in the living room. All the furniture had been moved and it had been turned into a ballroom for the event. She was greeted with a kiss on the cheek by everyone, and a few 'happy birthday's'. All Draco's friends were gathered in the corner, talking amongst themselves.

As her and Draco approached they stared at her. "Westley." Blaise said as he bowed and kissed her hand.

"Zabini." She replied, curtsying to him.

"Happy Birthday." He replied, his eyes scanning over her.

"Thank you." She said, turning back to Draco. He lead her towards his mother.

"Well don't you look lovely dear. I'm sure your mother would have loved to be here." She reassured her, patting her lightly on the back.

Anya nodded, not in the mood to be thinking about her mother at the moment. She smiled politely as Narcissa swung her away to introduce her to an some of her friends. She looked over her shoulder at Draco, who was talking to a few people. "Such a young fine wizard." The lady said to her.

She nodded her head. "Indeed he is."

"And you dear, you're such a beautiful young witch, you have so much potential. I can see it flowing around you. You two make such a lovely pair. I suppose Narcissa's already planning the wedding." The other ladies began talking about the wedding, and what Narcissa would probably have planned. "Oh dear, I bet you'll have such a charming engagement ring." Anya just nodded politely.

"Excuse me ladies, may I steal her for a dance?" Asked the smooth voice from behind her, the ladies nodded and he spun her around. He lead her to the dancefloor and they began to dance. She looked into his blue eyes and laughed.

"I have people planning my wedding Malfoy." She said, using his last name to taunt him.

"Well Westley would being married to me be so bad?" He questioned, stepping back and forth with the music.

"I'm not too sure." She thought, gazing around the room. When he looked offended she continued. "I'm joshing, I can't see anything wrong with being married to you. Although I'm sure my mother always thought I was going to marry Nott. She seemed set on it." When she said that, his temper flared, or maybe what caused it to flare was that Nott asked her to dance. When she left he stood there, pondering her words. Would she even consider marrying him if he asked it of her? He shook his head and walked off the dance floor. He watched as she laughed, spinning around the floor with Nott. He cursed under his breath. He stood there and wondered what this relationship was coming to. He bought her what she wanted, and by God did he love her. But he wondered at that point, did he love her enough?

"Well Nott, I'll give you this you can dance." She said while laughing as he lead her from the dance floor.

"It was nothing, but I think Zabini wishes to dance now." He said, as Blaise walked towards the two.

"May I have this dance?" He asked, holding out his hand. She placed her hand into his and they began dancing. "I think Malfoy isn't too pleased." He reasoned.

"I don't see why.." She began. But then as she realized what she had said about Nott she sighed. "Nevermind, I'll talk to him after." She said shaking her head, any little thing lately would set him off. Blaise gave her a look but said nothing. Once the song was finished she walked towards Draco, but he was getting swept onto the dancefloor by another girl. Anya's eyes locked on her and she recognized Pansy Parkinson. She glared, what on Earth was she doing here? She was tapped on the shoulder before she could walk towards them. As she spun around she was taken into a hug. "Happy Birthday bestfriend!" Someone shrieked in her ear.

She looked to she the familiar face of Violet. "Thanks." She muttered, looking behind her to see Marcus. He nodded at her.

"Wanna try to keep your boyfriend under control there mate?" He asked, her head whipped around. Pansy Parkinson was kissing her boyfriend. She cursed under her breath, she was fuming. The ice sculpture shattered, pieces flying everywhere. The guests gasped and moved back. She hauled out her wand and sent Pansy flying away from Draco. She crashed into the cake, that icing covered the guests standing close to it. As she stormed towards Draco someone stepped on her dress, ripping off a quarter of the bottom. Leaving the ends in jagged pieces. She was so frustrated she didn't care, she marched to the cake. Pansy was lying there, in a heap, covered in the six-foot tall cake. "If you so much as touch him again you _will_ regret it." Everyone was staring at her now, she took one last look at Draco and stalked out of the room. Draco jogged after her. The guests began talking again.

He laid a hand on her shoulder she shrugged it off. "What was that about?" He asked, which he wanted to take back the moment he said it.

Her hair flew around, her eyes turned to slits. "She _kissed_ you, that's what that was about. Now if you don't mind I'm going to my room, and I do not wish for company." His expression changed, he looked hurt. Her eyes softened, and she pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry, it's just so frustrating." She sighed. He hugged her back and she could feel his soft breath against her neck. "I just love you."

"I love you, and only you." He said, pulling away from her, staring her straight in the eyes. "Now shall we go back to the party?" He questioned. "I think Mum has an extra cake lying around somewhere, it's your birthday and I don't think she would want that to be spoiled by a bad guest." He assured her.

Her shoulders relaxed. "Fine, but only for your mother, and you." He took her hand and they descended the staircase once more.


	2. Secrets

They re-entered the party, Pansy had disappeared and the cake had been replaced. The shards of the ice sculpture had been picked up and everyone was now being moved back into the ballroom. Narcissa tried to usher them towards a group of people. They followed and Draco stood by her side, one hand draped around her waist and the other grasping her hand. Once they were done talking they danced for a while. Narcissa called for the cake to be cut. Anya walked to the cake and was handed the knife. She cut a small piece of cake and everyone clapped. She smiled as the elves brought the cake away and began serving it out.

Her and Draco sat on at a nearby table and ate their cake. "Draco.." Anya began, as he looked up from his cake she paused. She took a finger full of icing and swiped it down his cheek. As she laughed he frowned.

"You think this is funny?" He questioned, pointing at his cheek. When she nodded and laughed some more she felt something sticky roll down her cheek. He began chuckling himself. "Now we are even." She wiped it off with the napkin that was laying on the table. He wiped his face off and they continued talking. One thing she loved was that she felt at ease around him, maybe they did argue a lot, but that comes with knowing someone for so long.

She laid her plate on the table and a house elf came by to scoop it up. They stood together and he took her over to his mother. "Mum, we're leaving now, I think Anya has had her fill of the party." Draco said, Narcissa patted her on the back. As they reached the top of the stairway she waved goodbye. Anyone who saw her waved back, as she entered her room she crashed onto the bed. Draco fell down beside her. She turned over and placed her hands on her stomach. She turned her head to stare at Draco.

"I'm tired." She said, sighing, she rolled towards him. He pulled her into an embrace. Her lips pressed against his shoulder. He ran his hand through her hair. Before he knew it she was breathing softly. He pushed himself off the bed and grabbed a blanket, he laid it over her and laid a pillow under her head.

He looked at her one last time before he blew out the candle. He went to his room, Jetta curled up at the foot of his bed. Anya woke up in the middle of the night to the hooting of an owl. Her eyes flew open and she threw off the blanket that was laid over her. She didn't have time to think about how it had gotten there, as a letter was dropped on the balcony infront of her. She scooped it up and tore the envelope open.

_Dear A, _

_I have to inform you that I miss our chats greatly. Snakes are a great thing to have, we jut hope we still have ours. What is the weather like? I do hope you write back soon, everyone here misses you. _

_G._

Anya sighed, she took her wand and laid the letter on the balcony. "_Evanesco_." She whispered, the letter disappeared.

_Dear G,_

_I miss our chats as well, the weather is fine. But I can feel a storm coming. I do hope you still have your snake as well I know I'm still here. Tell all I wish them well, I know we shall see eachother again soon. _

_A._

She handed the letter to the owl and it flew off once more. Before she crept back to bed she changed into her pajamas. She hesitated to lie in her bed and left her room, walking down the hall to Draco's room. Anya walked over to the side of his bed, she lifted the blankets and slid in beside him. He stirred slightly and his bang fell down over his eye. She brushed it away and left her hand on his face. His eyes opened slightly, when he saw her they shut again. She moved closer and laid her head on his chest. She closed her eyes and began to fall asleep. Something jumped onto her, her eyes shot open. Jetta began licking her face and she sighed. The huge dog wiggled in between her and Draco, causing Anya to fall from the edge of the bed, where she had been close enough to all ready. She landed with a thump on the floor. She saw as Draco slowly leaned over Jetta and looked down at her. "May I have my blankets back?" He asked, smirking down at her.

She crossed her arms, "No you may not." She didn't move. He began pulling on the blankets, making her roll out of them. She laid there in her shorts and t-shirt, he held out a hand to help her up. She pulled on it, dragging him down with her. He landed right on top of her, she got the wind knocked out of her.

"You know if you wanted me on top of you, you could have just asked." He said, his classic smirk covering his face.

She laughed and kissed his lips. He took her hands and raised them above her head on the floor, he kissed her lips once more, but this one lasted longer. They laid there for a while, content with just lying there with eachother. When they got up Jetta was fast asleep, taking up most of the bed. Draco shook his head and they tossed a blanket over her, they went and slept in Anya's bed. The bright morning sun shone through the window. Anya's eyes peeled open, to find Draco already dressed.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" She questioned, while stretching, her voice muffled by the blankets.

"Not me, we love are going shopping." He said. She rolled her eyes and turned around. She shoved the covers off of her, and hopped from the bed. She walked to the closet and pulled out a pair of dark jeans and a red cotton shirt. She changed in the closet and stepped back out, her hair was still mildly curly from the night before and she left it like that. As they went downstairs Draco gazed into the dining room. His mother and father were having a meeting with someone. Anya asked a house elf to tell them where they had gone.

When they arrived at Diagon Alley they shopped around for awhile. They ran into a few Deatheaters, who Anya still slightly cringed at seeing. They didn't even acknowledge them as Draco and Anya strolled by holding hands. By the time they reached Malfoy Manor Narcissa was gone. They finished packing, just as Narcissa called Draco down for a meeting. Anya wasn't part of these meetings, they were for the Deatheaters. It just annoyed her that Draco had to keep it all a secret. But she felt that he was keeping a bigger secret now. She sighed as she folded another robe, looking over her shoulder at the door. She wondered how much longer she could keep her secret.


End file.
